


Artpost: I Stumble Forward - spn_j2_bigbang 2014

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is trying to start a new life and not complicate it with a past he isn't ready to share with potential girlfriend, Genevieve. But when she introduces him to her troubled brother, Jared, things get complicated fast and the men end up with a secret of their own. But there's another secret, one which neither of them holds, one that will not just break their lives apart emotionally but could have bloody, fatal consequences. If Jensen can pick his way through the minefield of lies and half truths, he and Jared might finally have a chance at happiness – Sometimes you have to save someone else, before you can save yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artpost: I Stumble Forward - spn_j2_bigbang 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Stumble Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810666) by [AlexisJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJane/pseuds/AlexisJane). 



Video: [High Quality Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/55b3xud45987s6c/spnj2bigbang2014final.mpg)  
Fic: [I Stumble Forward ](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/74875.html)

Artist: [](http://mangacat201.livejournal.com/profile)[**mangacat201**](http://mangacat201.livejournal.com/)  
Author: [](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/profile)[**alexisjane**](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/)

 

Word Count: 61.5k  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: inaccurate depictions/descriptions of addiction and recovery/mental health issues/medical intervention/the IT industry/Texas, self harm, blood, unsafe driving practices, M/M sex, mentions of past parental death, unhappy childhood, messed up family dynamics/relationships, little itty bit of homophobia.

Vid-Rating/Warnings: PG-13, allusions to alcohol abuse and related behaviour

Summary: Jensen is trying to start a new life and not complicate it with a past he isn't ready to share with potential girlfriend, Genevieve. But when she introduces him to her troubled brother, Jared, things get complicated fast and the men end up with a secret of their own. But there's another secret, one which neither of them holds, one that will not just break their lives apart emotionally but could have bloody, fatal consequences. If Jensen can pick his way through the minefield of lies and half truths, he and Jared might finally have a chance at happiness – Sometimes you have to save someone else, before you can save yourself.

 

A/N: Big Bang's are not only challenges because authors and artists agree to set themselves big tasks, they're also always a bit of a gamble for both sides in the rush to describe the stories and claim the summaries and not really knowing what you'll get once the frenzy is done. And this year, I've certainly been paired with the most wonderful, supportive author in [](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/profile)[**alexisjane**](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/) whose story I read with pleasure for the great cast of characters, sudden twists and gorgeous visual scenes. Still, at the beginning I found myself really struggling with figuring out how I could and would like to illustrate the story with my medium of choice, which led to a period of denialist procrastination. But in the end, I was not going to let my author down and back away from a challenge and with her encouragement and enthusiasm, suddenly it all came together and I was able to create a vid that I'm really happy with because it gives you glimpses of the story and the central character dynamics with a teasing edge that will hopefully make you want to read it. So, thank you, [](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/profile)[**alexisjane**](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/) for your unending patience and squee, it was great working with you, thank you, mods for the incredible amount of effort you put into running this challenge so smoothly and thank you readers/viewers for coming back every year to share this time with us!

 

 

 


End file.
